


Surprise

by chrisonfire



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisonfire/pseuds/chrisonfire
Summary: fuck summaries honestly yunjae fuck that's it





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that I have a yunjae oneshots fic leave me alone I felt this was good enough to include on its own

Yunho and Jaejoong often hung out on their own, away from the other group members. Jaejoong liked cuddling with the younger boy while they watched movies, and taking care of him in other ways. He sometimes had to remind the younger boy to eat and take care of himself as well as his responsibilities as the group leader. Now was one of the times where they were alone. Changmin and Yoochun had gone to the store, and Junsu was in his room.

Jaejoong was as close to Yunho as possible, breathing in his scent and almost paying more attention to the leader than whatever they were watching. Yunho pulled him closer gently, almost without noticing. Jaejoong sighed contentedly.

Their positions shifted, Jaejoong's thigh rubbing against Yunho's. He heard a short breath from the other, and tried to move. They seemed to be tangled in each other, and Jaejoong almost fell off the couch. Yunho made a startled noise and caught Jaejoong, and suddenly their faces were much closer than normal. Jaejoong was practically paralyzed.

Yunho pushed Jaejoong and turned over. He sat up, pulling Jaejoong next to him. “Would you stop squirming?” Jaejoong asked, irritated but not really. It was because of Yunho squirming that he'd gotten so close.

“Sorry,” Yunho mumbled. He moved to stand up, but Jaejoong caught his arm and pulled. Yunho fell back, and once again they were close to each other. Yunho looked uncertain, adorable in his confusion. Jaejoong couldn't help himself, and leaned forward and kissed the other boy.

For a short moment, Yunho's lips moved against his, then the leader jerked back. His face turned red. “What are you doing?” he asked Jaejoong.

He didn't make eye contact when he answered, “Sorry, you were just close to me and you looked cute and I wasn't thinking-”

He was cut off by Yunho's lips back against his own. He was pulled onto the other's lap and their hands were suddenly all over each other. Yunho pulled Jaejoong's shirt off and paused to admire the other. “I miss your piercing,” he said to himself as he leaned down and teased Jaejoong's nipple with his tongue. Jaejoong leaned back to give him access, hands tightening on the other's shoulders. He stifled a noise when Yunho blew cold air on his sensitive skin, starting to tease the other, more sensitive nipple.

Jaejoong couldn't let Yunho have all the control. He wanted to, but he should do something too, so he leaned forward to palm at Yunho through his pants. Yunho gasped and rocked his hips up. Suddenly he stood, Jaejoong in his arms. “Bedroom,” he said in answer to Jaejoong's confused look.

Yunho dumped Jaejoong on the bed, pulling off his own shirt. He kissed Jaejoong again as he rocked his hips down. Jaejoong whimpered into his mouth. He made a noise of protest when Yunho pulled off, but it faded into a sigh when the other leaned down and tugged off his pants. Jaejoong pushed up into Yunho's hand. Yunho stopped touching after a few seconds, and moved his head down to kiss and suck his thighs. Jaejoong lifted his hips, whining.

“Greedy,” Yunho told him, moving his lips to lap at Jaejoong's tip. The older boy gasped and Yunho had to hold his hips down. He gave him a long lick from the base to the tip, savoring the taste of precum already leaking from Jaejoong. He paused, uncertain, but urged on by the other's moans, put Jaejoong in his mouth.

Jaejoong covered his mouth to muffle the sounds as he tried to thrust up into Yunho's mouth. He twitched and whimpered, and Yunho sucked harder. Jaejoong pulled hard on Yunho's hair as he came into his mouth. Yunho's hips rocked against the bed as he swallowed.

Yunho sat up then. Jaejoong eyed him with confusion. “Where are you going?”

“You don't need to get me off too,” Yunho answered. He was stopped at the door by Jaejoong, and gasped when he felt the other's hand on him, stroking in a slow rhythm. He automatically thrust up into the hand.

“Fuck me,” Jaejoong practically begged with pleading eyes, irresistible.

Yunho made a noise and pushed him back onto the bed. He pulled down his pants and looked back at Jaejoong, who was already stretching himself and whimpering. Yunho sucked on a finger and pushed it in with Jaejoong's own, making the other whine with the stretch. Yunho's finger pushed against a spot, and Jaejoong arched and whimpered. He was hard again, Yunho noticed.

Yunho pulled Jaejoong's fingers out, moving forward to rock his hips against the other’s. Jaejoong moaned and wrapped his legs around Yunho's waist. He was mumbling small pleas.

Yunho sat up, but they were both too impatient for him to look for lube, and Jaejoong clearly did this to himself, so he just spat into his hand and rubbed himself before sliding into Jaejoong.

Jaejoong shut his eyes, and Yunho had to wait a moment. Jaejoong was tight and hot around him, and he thought he might cum if he moved. After a moment, the feeling subsided, and he slowly moved his hips.

“More, more,” Jaejoong begged, scratching at Yunho's back. Yunho moved faster, shifting their bodies to change his angle, and Jaejoong jerked as Yunho found the spot inside him again. “There, there,” he chanted while Yunho fucked him, hitting that spot repeatedly, and Jaejoong started touching himself.

Jaejoong looked absolutely perfect lying there, and Yunho leaned down to kiss him. His fingernails dug into Jaejoong's shoulder, and the older boy shuddered and came between them. Yunho moaned as he felt Jaejoong clenching on him, and came, filling him.

Yunho pulled out, laying next to Jaejoong and panting. “Thank you,” Jaejoong said sweetly, moving to cuddle with his leader.


End file.
